


when the sky is filled with tears

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Red string of fate [soulmate AU], Street musician Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: Johnny datang berkunjung ke kota yang pernah ia tinggali selama beberapa tahun. Sebuah kota yang telah membawa luka pada hatinya — menaruh rasa pahit dalam cerita masa hidupnya. Johnny kembali, untuk menangkap momen-momen yang dulu pernah hinggap, dan tentunya sembari berdamai dengan rasa cemas yang masih selalu menempelinya.Mencoba melupakan kepatahan yang pernah terjadi.Kemudian, ia bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun, si musisi jalanan. Dikenal khalayak sebab wajahnya yang rupawan serta suaranya yang menenangkan.Jauh dari itu, dirinya tidak menginginkan dunia.Langit sedang menangis kala sepasang belahan jiwa bertemu dengan cara membagi luka.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	when the sky is filled with tears

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita Johnjae pertama yang saya publikasikan di sini. Seperti biasa, ini klise sekali. Mengambil tema belahan jiwa, dengan sedikit angst. 
> 
> a/n: ini fiksi. cerita murni hasil dari imajinasi. meminjam nama dan beberapa karakteristik untuk keperluan cerita.

Seoul adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kota yang penuh dengan keindahan di dalamnya— yang juga menghantarkan luka pada hatinya. Membekas dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Bertahun-tahun Johnny mencoba melupakan, demi sebuah poros yang harus ia gapai. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk berdamai, demi ketenangan. Dan, Johnny membutuhkan dunia untuk bekerja sama. Membutuhkan semesta untuk berdamai. 

Di malam kedua ia berada di Seoul, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Yoonoh, adalah lambang dari sebuah kehancuran jika kau mengoreknya lebih dalam.

Lelaki itu, memandang dunia dengan berbeda. Baginya, Seoul adalah kota terbaik yang pernah ia tempati. Baginya Seoul adalah kebahagiaan. 

Tetapi, satu hal yang Johnny tahu begitu ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat; Yoonoh tidak menginginkan dunia. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> nulis ini di waktu luang. hitung-hitung buat nambah cerita bahasa johnjae (karena jujur saya suka haus makanya saya nulis ini hahaha). 
> 
> terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya <333


End file.
